One More Night
by wannabe-dj
Summary: High School parties. You can't beat them, right? Bechloe One Shot.


**One More Night**

Endlessly scrolling through her phone, the brunette girl stood lazily leaning against the locker, her feet crossed. The students passing only being faintly heard through the earphones she had in her ears. She tapped her fingers along to the beat as she waited for her best friend to make an appearance. During the wait something from the side of her periphery caught her attention. Moving her eyes in that direction, she couldn't help the roll that they did.

Stood at the end of the hallway was a redheaded girl who was conversing with the quarterback of Barden's football team. She slid her hand up the boy's arm, laughing at something he said before trailing it back down. Suddenly the redhead caught her eye, her face falling which brought a smirk to the brunette's face. Her smirk broadened as she noticed the other girl visibly twitch from the middle finger sent her way. Adding icing to the cake, the brunette threw a wink the girls way just for good measure before looking back to her phone.

"Just bone her already," Came a frustrated voice from beside her. The girls gaze was brought to the gorgeous brunette standing to her left, "Seriously Beca. The sexual tension between you two could be cut with a knife." She expressed before pointing to herself, "And that's coming from me."

"Hello to you too, Stacie." Beca rolled her eyes, taking her earphones out and pocketing them. "I see you're still a fucking sex freak."

"Do you expect anything less?" The taller girl asked opening her locker. Seeing her friend shrug, she continued, "Anyway, there's a party tonight at Tom's and we're going."

"No." Beca shut down the idea, "I'd rather kill myself than go to party hosted by McDick face over there," She explained, nodding her head in the direction of the quarterback. "So, no. Definitely not."

Hearing Stacie huff and a locker shut, Beca was startled to feel a long slender arm wrap around her shoulder and turn her to face McDick face and the redhead. "Chloe will be there."

"Well no shit, she and him are fucking each other."

"Yes. But _you_ need to fuck _her_." Stacie stated with a smirk before adding, "It will help with all that pent-up anger you have for each other. Trust me, Bec," She paused, turning to face her, "Hate sex is _the_ best."

"You really have no filter, do you?" The shorter brunette asked, rhetorically. Nodding Stacie shifted her gaze back the couple.

"Chloe is jealous of me," She announced out of nowhere.

"Stace. Every girl is jealous of you," Beca said, "Like, come on. Have you seen your rack?" She smirked, circling her hand around the chest of her friend.

"God, you're such a boob man." Stacie laughed.

"Can't argue with that."

"Chloe isn't jealous of me because of that," Stacie said before adding, "At least I don't think she is."

"Well then please, enlighten me." Instead of answering, Stacie twisted so she was facing her friend. Putting two hands on her shoulder, the busty brunette pushed Beca up against the lockers causing an echo throughout the hallway. The sudden movement catching the gaze of one redhead.

"Stace, wha-" The girl was interrupted by lips crashing onto hers in a heated kiss. The brunette's eyes were wide open in shock but before she could register what had happened, Stacie backed away. " _Dude_." Her eye's bored into her friends, "What the fuck?"

"You can thank me later," She said giving Beca one last chaste kiss before strutting away as the bell rang. Shaking her head, Beca's eyes caught the light blue ones that adorned Chloe's face. The redhead's brows were furrowed and her jaw was tightened as she quickly glanced back to Tom. Grabbing his hand, she dragged him away.

XX

That Friday evening Beca was reluctantly dragged by Stacie up the driveway of Tom's house. Music being heard pulsing from the house, vibrating on the soles of their feet as they neared the household. Huffing, Beca shoved away the hand that was looped through her arm as they stepped over a few students that were laying on the porch, obviously stoned out of it. One lifted a joint to Beca with a dopey grin, rolling her eyes she ignored him and followed Stacie.

"I should have accepted that..." Was Beca's first words as she took her first step through the door. The entire fucking school must be at this party as every corner had someone in it. Following Stacie into the kitchen, Beca grimaced as she watched a couple messily make out against the wall. "Why must I go through this torture?" She muttered to herself before accepting the drink her friend handed her.

"Lighten up, Bec!" Stacie cheered, grabbing her by the arm. "Just enjoy yourself for once." She whispered into Beca's ear before winking at one of the jocks that passed by. Kissing the shorter girl's cheek, she mumbled a "Have fun!" before following the boy.

Beca watched her leave with a sigh. Taking a large gulp of her drink, she surveyed the party. Many were drunk by the looks of it and high; the stench of weed from the house confirming the latter. Leaning her back against the counter, she took another long sip.

This was gonna be a long night.

It was thirty minutes later as Beca watched the party while feeling pretty tipsy from the number of refills she did. Feeling more comfortable about being here, Beca ventured further into the house in the direction of the makeshift dancefloor. Not intending on dancing, Beca opted for watching instead. Boys and girls fumbled around with each other and at one point she thinks she saw Stacie making out with some dude. Shaking her head, the brunette chugged her drink before making her way out to the hallway, bumping into someone in the process.

Looking up, she saw it was the stoner from earlier, he plastered on that doping grin again as he held a new joint to her. Shrugging, she accepted it this time and inhaled a large pull. The boy goofily laughed as she started coughing, once it died down Beca soon joined in with the laughter as she inhaled for a second time. All of a sudden, Beca was feeling on top of the world with everything seeming like a daze.

Grinning widely, Beca dashed her way to the back of the house before stumbling through the double doors toward the outside pool. Her attention was brought to the group of students doing body shots. With glazed eyes, Beca made her way over to watch. As she stood beside a few others, one of girls caught her stare. With a mischievous smirk, the blonde girl strutted her way over to the brunette pulling her in by the jacket and over to her friends. Confusedly, Beca followed with a dopey grin plastered on her face and before she knew it, Beca was being shoved onto a chair and straddled by the blonde.

One body shot later and the blonde had her lips attached to Beca's. Wolf whistles were heard coming from the boys that watched, but Beca didn't care. She felt free. She didn't care about them. Running her hand up the girl's leg, Beca went to deepen the kiss but suddenly felt cool air hit her face as the blonde was pulled off her. Blinking her eyes open, Beca focused on where she was only to find Chloe looming over her.

"What are you doin-" She was interrupted by Chloe dragging her up by the collar and being pulled back into the house. She stumbled into the kitchen by Chloe's grip on her and they stood facing each other. "What the fuck, Beale?" Beca blurted, slurring slightly as she stared the redhead down. With her eyes being a little glazed over it made it hard for her to keep Chloe in focus.

"I don't..." Chloe paused with a huff. Walking past Beca she opened the fridge. "I don't know why I did that." She explained avoiding the other's gaze. Taking out a bottle of water, she shoved it into the brunette's hands, "Drink this." And with that, she disappeared leaving Beca to stand confused and alone.

She didn't stand alone for long, as Stacie made an appearance, "Beca!" She pulled Beca in, wrapping an arm around her. Bringing them to the main room, the leggy brunette pulled them onto the couch, "I'm so happy to see you." She expressed.

"Me too." Beca replied, gulping down half the water bottle. Her focus became less blurred and she felt a little more like herself. Glancing in Stacie's direction she saw the cheeky smirk plastered on her face. "What's with that look?" Beca gestured with her hands.

Ignoring her, Stacie leaned in making Beca lean back, "What were you up to?" She asked with a shit eating grin set in place.

"I don't know what you're taking about." Beca answered, looking to the dancefloor only to look away when Chloe caught her eyes.

"Hmm." Stacie hummed, "Your blonde companion would say differently." Stacie teased with a wink, bumping their shoulders. "Who was she?"

Shrugging, Beca finished the drink, "I'm not sure, she just like... kissed me." She explained, pulling at the label on the bottle.

"Ooh, fun. Did you get her name?"

"Nope." Beca shook her head before bringing her attention back to Stacie, "She looked like a Jennifer." Nodding, she repeated, "Yeah, definitely a Jennifer... or maybe an Emma." She shrugged.

"So, besides Jennifer and or Emma. Have you and Chloe banged yet?"

"Nope. Not ye- I mean no... never." Beca stuttered, watching as a growing smirk appeared on Stacie's face. "Shut up." She muttered.

"Give it time..." The taller girl said in a sing-song before abruptly standing, "They're playing spin the bottle soon and we're joining." She announced.

"Is that right?" Beca rolled her eyes, she couldn't handle kissing any more people today unless it involved a certain redhea- I mean, what?

XX

Of course, McDick and Chloe would be involved in this spin the bottle shindig. And of course, Beca would _have_ to be seated opposite Chloe. Who she hated, by the way. Why? She'd rather not get into that right now.

The brunette had kissed one of the dudes named Jesse, which was fine, whatever... but she felt this feeling that she couldn't quite put a finger on as Chloe kissed her quarterback of a boyfriend, who by the way, looked _far_ to delighted that it had landed on her.

And now suddenly it was said redhead's turn. Chloe got to her knees and leaned over to spin the bottle. The students in the circle watched as the bottle spun and as if time slowed down, Beca watched as it spun slowly to land on her.

Beca inwardly groaned and she thinks she heard a small squeal come from her best friend, but she wasn't paying attention to that. No, Beca was more focussed on the redhead that was crawling her way over to her.

"Wait, Beal-" Beca was interrupted by Chloe for a second time that night but this time it was by a hand at the back of her neck that pulled her in for a bruising lip lock. The force behind the kiss surprised Beca but she couldn't help but return it. The redhead pushed herself into Beca causing her to place a hand behind herself for balance as the other was brought up to cup Chloe's cheek. Threading her hands in brunette hair, Chloe tugged before biting down on the girl's lip, pulling on it and letting it fall back in place with a pop. The smirk on her lips grazed Beca's and the brunette dived forward to connect them again.

Before they locked lips again, the clearing of a throat broke them from their intense lip lock making them _unwillingly_ detach their lips. Beca caught Stacie's thumbs up from beside her before her eyes fell on a sullen looking Tom who sat with his arms crossed as he glared at her. Her attention was brought back to the girl in front of her who sat a little breathless. "Not bad, Beale." She whispered getting a mischievous smirk in return.

Leaning forward, Chloe grazed her lips over Beca's ear, "I've had better." The words hit Beca like a tonne of bricks as Chloe stood from her lap and ventured back over to Tom who wore a shit eating grin now that the redhead was near him again.

"Bitch." Beca said aloud, not caring that everyone heard.

After the game, Beca was slouched in a chair. The party was still in full force, possibly even rowdier than before. Which was shown as a high-pitched scream came from the front.

"COPS!"

To say all hell broke loose would be an understatement.

People scrambled to pick up their belongings as cops busted through the doors. Throwing her drink away, Beca stood and quickly sprinted to the back garden. Running through the double doors, she glanced around to see if she could find Stacie. Not seeing her anywhere, Beca failed to notice the person running her way that crashed right into her. The brunette brought her hands to their arms to steady them only to catch bright blue eyes.

"Are you serio-" For the third time that night, Beca was interrupted by the girl. This time, Chloe grabbed her by the hand, pulling her along the garden. They didn't speak as they jogged away from the house. They halted as they stood facing the 10ft. tall fence that stood at the end of the garden. Hearing rushed footsteps, the pair glanced back only to find an officer running their way, "Stop right there!" He shouted.

Crouching into a low stance, Beca held her hands out together, "Climb up." She directed to the redhead who didn't hesitate to do so. Chloe put her hand on the brunette's shoulder to steady herself before putting a foot in the joined hands and pulling herself up. Beca quickly ran up the fence catching the top and pulled herself up and over, meeting the girl on the other side.

Beca and Chloe snuck around the side of the house and ran down the sidewalk until they were far enough from the house not to get caught. Letting out a breath, Beca fell against a brick wall that they hid behind. "Jesus fucking Christ..." She brought her hands up to her face before running one through her hair. When she heard no sound come from the other girl, she peeked up to find her staring at her. "Are you okay?" Beca asked with furrowed brows.

"Y-yeah," Chloe stumbled over her words making Beca even more confused.

"You sure?" She asked just for good measure.

"Positive." Chloe answered with a sigh.

"Good."

Peeping around the wall, Beca saw that Tom's house was nearly empty and that there were cops dragging cuffed students out. "Yikes," She muttered turning away. Chloe stood much closer now than she remembered and the redhead only continued to shorten the proximity between them. "What are you doing, Chloe?" Beca said in a short breath as they were mere inches from each other. Glancing at Beca's lips, the redhead answered, "I don't know," before closing the gap between them.

A few seconds passed before Beca broke the kiss as she moved her head to the right, feeling Chloe fall into her left cheek. "Don't you have any respect for your boyfriend?" She pushed Chloe away only for the girl to get right back in her space.

"He's not my boyfriend," Chloe stated, surprising her. Shooting her eyes to Chloe's, Beca rose an eyebrow.

"You sure about that?" Beca questioned, "Because I can list many things that prove that he is."

Hearing the redhead sigh, Beca watched as she ran a hand through her red hair, "That's just for show." Chloe confessed, "It makes perfect sense, right? I mean... He's the quarterback of the football team and I'm head cheerleader." She explained while gripping the collar of Beca's jacket and smoothing it out.

"So... everything. It's all fake." Beca stated more than questioned. Seeing Chloe nod, Beca brought her gaze down to the concrete ground. "Why are you telling me this, Chloe?"

"I miss us." Chloe blurted making Beca move her head back up.

"W-what?"

"I miss us, Bec," Chloe repeated pulling on the collar. "I miss being around you. I miss hanging out with you. I miss our weekly movie nights..." She let out a shuddering breath before adding, "I miss _you_."

Beca stood motionless as she listened to Chloe's confession.

"I hate how our parents caused us to drift apart." Chloe said, continuing. "I wish we could go back."

As the seconds ticked by, Beca stayed quiet, "Say something..." Chloe pleaded.

"I..." Beca paused looking into the redhead's eyes, "I missed you too."

Chloe let out a breath and a smile crept up her face but before she could say something Beca beat her to it. "I hated when our parents did that. I hate how my Dad and your Mom _went there_ , but most of all..." She brought a hand to Chloe's face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I hate how I let anger get the best of me. I hate that it caused me to lose this." She motioned between them.

"It got the best of me too, Bec." Chloe whispered.

"So..." Beca said, "How about we put this behind us and start new?" She suggested with a shrug.

"What will our parents think?" Chloe asked.

"Fuck 'em. Who cares what they think?" Beca answered, "My Dad and your Mom are who did the dirty here, they're who fucked up. Why should we care about what they think?" Beca asked, "They moved on, Chlo. Heck my Dad fled to a new state..." She explained before adding, "Maybe we should too. Move on, I mean."

"So just start over?"

"Yep. Let's put the past in the past and focus on the now."

Nodding, Chloe smiled, "Okay." Leaning forward she pressed her lips to Beca's. This time, Beca didn't push away, instead she brought her hands to Chloe's waist, pulling her close.

Hearing a siren, the two jumped apart as a cop car pulled up beside them, "Oh fuck," They answered simultaneously. Grabbing Chloe's hand, the brunette began to lead her down the alleyway near them.

"Let's get out of here."

XX

 **Well... that was something. I'm not sure what exactly but I'll get back to you when I figure it out. Anyway, I'm not sure what made me write this, I guess it's because it's 2am and I can't sleep. But yeah, this was pretty weird. A hella lot of kissing and shit and then it took some sappy twist at the end.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed. Oh, and the title is from a Maroon 5 song, you should listen to it. It's pretty good.**


End file.
